Sakura's Diary
by minakoaino143
Summary: An updated version of my first fanfic, "Chorohota Sakura's Diary," but completely different. This is a romantic comedy for all those shoujo readers out there! I dedicate this fanfic to you. An adorable of my most favorite childhood animes: Inuyasha and Sailor Moon. Please R&R, and of course, enjoy
1. Introduction

**Admin-San Here!**

**So I haven't been on for roughly a year, and I've improved on my RP skills,**

**So my fanfiction is going to be all new.**

**I've watched many anime to give me new ideas and topics.**

**And I am all ready for a new story.**

**See you in my new updated version of:**

**Chorohota Sakura's Diary.**

**Simply named **_**"Sakura's Diary."**_

**I like putting my OC (original character) as the main role!**

_(The following anime I might use in my fanfic has not been created by me. Please know that all rights go to their rightful owner, and I have nothing to do with the making of the shows._

_Enjoy!)_


	2. The Beginning

**Admin-san here!**

**I would like all of you to know,**

**That I will be using the original Japanese names, not the English ones.**

**Please take notice of that, and if you don't know who they are,**

**For heaven's sake, look it up :p**

**Now please enjoy my first chapter~**

I was all alone. No one would come for me. No one. Here I was, stranded in the middle of the forest, with nothing but drips of blood and a few sparks of fire surrounding my paralyzed body. I had nothing. I slightly turned my pupils and turned to the sight of a dead non-breathing person, barely moving. The man had dog ears, and had long snow white hair. He had long piercing fangs sticking from the side of his lips. I blushed a little bit. He looked very cute, like a stranded little puppy. I shook my head. _Now's not the time to be thinking about a guy I don't even know!_ I slapped myself, and I struggled to push myself up. My hips twitched, and I could barely stand as I lunged on a nearby stump. I staggered onto my feet and felt some kind of metal on my hand. I raised my left palm and found some kind of flower ring. I turned to my right and found the man wearing the same ring as I was. _What? I don't understand what's going on. Why would this guy I randomly find in the middle of nowhere wearing the same accessory? _I suddenly then coughed out some red fluid and then proceeded to constantly rub my neck. As my vision suddenly began to clear up, I could see some purple looking gas – or is it fog? – surrounding the area.

_Ack! I can't breathe at all! _I continued itching my lungs and chest, feeling unbelievably irritated. My skin was filled with bumps and swollen bites. _Oh great. I got the case of the 1,000 Mosquito Bite Attack. What manga was that from again? _I, once again, scratched all over my chest, not surprised that it was covered in blood. My legs were completely numb from some kind of poison, so it was leaking out some kind of yellow pus from the source of my bruises and lumps. I sighed from frustration. _God, Sakura! Think think think! Where you and what are you doing here? What is the purpose of your role right now? _I brought my palm to my forehead, feeling a slight headache starting to come up. _Who is the man that lies next to me? Why is he with me, and why isn't he moving? I don't even know his name! _

I crouched down to my knees – wincing from the slight pain – and stroked away the remaining white strands that covered his face. I patted him on the cheek and said, "Are you ok? You hurt anywhere?" _Duh, Sakura. Can't you see all his injuries. You are so stupid._ I cleared the thought from my mind as I saw him twitch and his eyelids trying to open. His eyebrows made a funny expression, and then suddenly groaned and started grabbing at his shirt. I suddenly felt myself spring from my position and took of his upper shirt. I saw small flecks of tears forming from the corner of his eyes, and he faintly whispered, "It hurts… Sakura…" I felt myself starting to sob as well, as I brushed my hand softly across his wounded chest. His t-shirt was covered in red blood, and there was devastation everywhere.

"Sakura…" he exclaimed in a hoarse whisper. "I want you to stay alive. Go south from the edge of the lake and find the village. You should be able to heal your wounds." I felt my heavy eyes starting to close, as I desperately tried to stay awake. I could slowly feel the pain and swelling taking over my mind, and my heart raced faster. My face was flushed and I couldn't speak.

"Sakura… You will survive." Those were the very last words I heard… and I fainted next to him.


	3. The Shrine

No was not the time.

It was time to say goodbye to the past and let go. I need to suck it up that this man was dead, and I couldn't help but pout a little bit. Why was all so fussed up about this boy? He's probably some cosplayer, considering his fake dog ears. But why am I so sad? I don't know the guy. I then trotted upward the lake, like he told me to. If I am able to heal my wounds, then I'll be able to go back to-

To…

What? Where am I going in the first place? I can't remember a single thing. All I remember is some kind of attack or assault and then I blacked out. No. Or was it when I went blueberry picking with… Who? Why can't I remember anything? It was mind sickening. Here I am, not even knowing my age, height, place, or role in my life. It blew my mind. _How stupid, I can't even remember. Can't remember or recall an early memory. _How did I even wind up here? I bonked my head against a nearby hanging branch; later earning a cut from my stupidity. I gazed before me and saw some sort of square structure built behind some type of… shrine? I then sort of recognized it was a traveler shrine.

I walked past the gate and looked around. _Seems like no one is here. _I brushed on the wooden planks and set my eyes onto a woven sign. _Welcome to the Hitachi Family Shrine. Especially made to support distant travelers on their long journeys, it is our duty to help you through these tough times. After all, it is the Feudal Era! Wait, what? What's a feudal? What's wrong with these people? They shouldn't start making up their own words. Silly fools. _I peered inside as I slid the door open. I backed up in shock. _What is this? What the heck? Why are there bloody bodies everywhere? And there are these weird floating white stuff next to them? _My back launched into a sudden scare as I heard a creak behind me. I got myself ready for defense, but then…

"Oh hello. We have a rather impolite guest, don't we?"

I felt even more guilty as I turned my head to meet the face of a small child, maybe about higher than my waist. "My name is Hakudoshi Hitachi. I am the child of the caretaker. My father is-"

"OH MY GOSH~ YOU ARE SO… KAWAII DESU!" I took hold of his silver kimono and hugged him into my arms. He was so cute, I just couldn't resist. I heard a faint whimper emitting from him, and then I suddenly realized I was choking him. I hesitated for a moment, and before I could even let go, everything seemed to freeze. The birds outside stopped feeding the babies, and the water stopped. Everything stood still.

"My my… still a survivor? I told Kagura and Kanna to kill everyone. Guess I'll deal with them later. Oh my! What a fine lady we have here. What's your name?" Another man strolled in and cupped my chin. "You're very cute. Why are you coming into our shrine? Shouldn't you be with your friends?"

All the questions were filling my head. _I- I don't know! My mouth… it can't move! What is going on? Are this some kinds of monsters or killers? I have a bad feeling about these two._ I shook with horror and fear, feeling the darkness starting to engulf me into a different dimension. I knew. I felt like I've seen these two before. But I just can't do it! Whenever I try to remember anything, the swelling in my head hurts like crazy! I just can't do it… And I don't have friends… I don't even know what friends are… Someone… please… tell me everything…

_Oh, so you wish to know about everything that happened in your past? All the terrible horrors and sadness that you caused? _ I could hear voices inside my head. _Well, I guess so. And what do you mean by 'horrors and sadness?' Did I do something wrong? _I tried to figure out what was going on.

_You are under the control of Naraku. Of course you can, sweetheart._


End file.
